hercules_xenafandomcom-20200215-history
Spartacus (show)
Spartacus is a television series created by Steven S. DeKnight. It shares two of the Executive Producers of the Xenaverse media; Rob Tapert and Sam Raimi and co-stars Lucy Lawless (Xena). As well as the aforementioned, the entire franchise shares many cast and crew with , and . ''Spartacus: Blood and Sand'' Spartacus: Blood and Sand was the first series in the franchise, which first aired on January 22nd, 2010 in the US.The main plot follows Spartacus (Whitfield), whose wife, Sura (Cummings), has been forced into slavery by the Romans, as result of Spartacus rebel against the Roman Empire. Spartacus becomes a gladiator under the control of Batiatus (Hannah) and Lucretia (Lawless) and the following story depicts the events leading to Spartacus historical and infamous rebel against Roman slavery, leading the to their freedom. ''Spartacus: Gods of the Arena'' Spartacus: Gods of the Arena was a prequel to the first season, created after star Andy Whitfield was diagnosed with non-Hodgkin lymphoma, a form of cancer, that forced Whitfield to start treatment immeadiately and temporarily abandon production on the second season. As a result, Gods of the Arena was created, which managed to avoid the inclusion of Spartacus; it detailed events before Spartacus' time, created especially to allow Whitfield to fully recover from his illness. ''Spartacus: Vengeance'' Spartacus: Vengeance is the title of the second season, which is set to air in January 2012. Australian actor Liam McIntyre took over the lead role of Spartacus, as Whitfield's cancer returned and he was forced to permanantly step down from the role. Unfortunately, Andy Whitfield lost his fight with cancer, and died on September 11th, 2011. ''Spartacus: War of the Damned'' Spartacus: War of the Damned is the title of the third and final season, which shows the final struggle between Crassus and Spartacus. The show aired its final episode on April 12th, 2013. Mutual Cast and Crew Cast *Lucy Lawless - Multple roles, notably Xena in and , Lucretia in Spartacus: Blood and Sand, Spartacus: Gods of the Arena and Spartacus: Vengeance *Manu Bennett - Marc Antony in , Crixus in Spartacus: Blood and Sand, Spartacus: Gods of the Arena, Spartacus: Vengeance and Spartacus: War of the Damned *Craig Parker - Multiple roles on and , Glaber in Spartacus: Blood and Sand and Spartacus: Vengeance *Matthew Chamberlain - Multiple roles, in and , Ovidius in Spartacus: Blood and Sand. *Jon Brazier - Multiple roles in and , Ramel in Spartacus: Blood and Sand. *Campbell Cooley - Multiple roles in and , Multiple roles in Spartacus: Blood and Sand. *Jeffrey Thomas – Jason in , Titus Lentulus Batiatus in Spartacus: Gods of the Arena. * Anthony Ray Parker * Campbell Rousselle * Joel Tobeck * Kevin J. Wilson Crew *Rob Tapert - Executive Producer, Creator and occasional Director of , and , Executive Producer of Spartacus: Blood and Sand. *Sam Raimi - Executive Producer and Creator of , and , Executive Producer of Spartacus: Blood and Sand. *Michael Hurst - Actor of multiple roles (notably Iolaus) and director of several episodes of both and , Director of several episodes of Spartacus: Blood and Sand. *Rick Jacobson - Director of several episodes of both and , Director of several episodes of Spartacus: Blood and Sand. Gallery File:Spartacus_lucy_lawless_01.jpg|Lucy Lawless as Lucretia File:Manu_Bennett_Sparty.jpg|Manu Bennett as Crixus File:Craig_parker.jpg|Craig Parker as Claudius Glaber External Links *Spartacus Wiki *Spartacus official site Category:Related productions